Drunken Heat
by Rainkissed Dahlia
Summary: Jean accidentally gives Marco too much to drink, but can't truly find a downside to the...situation. NSFW, JeanMarco


"God _**DAMNIT**__, _Marco!"

Jean hissed as Marco continued the attack on his neck. He was surprised, he was usually the one to instigate. He had to admit, giving Marco an excessive amount of booze had worked out _completely _in his favor. Jean moaned as Marco began to bite his collar bone. Then, he pulled away, a feverish look in his eyes. He pulled his shirt off and gently tugged at Jean's, silently asking him to remove his. He swiftly complied, using the short distraction to push Marco down and bound his hands with his previously discarded shirt. Marco pouted. "Not fair."

Jean smirked and ran his fingers through Marco's hair, kissing him gently. "I couldn't resist." He bit Marco's lip then, eliciting a small moan. Using the opportunity, he slid his tongue between his lips, tasting him. Marco's readily met his, and he bucked his hips, his body craving more contact.

"Jean-" he begged softly, squirming.

Jean's deep chuckle against Marco's cheek sent shivers done his spine, arousing him even more.

"You're drunk, Marco. I can't take advantage of a drunk person." he teased, and was happy when he was rewarded with another groan.

"Jean." he demanded, squirming again.

"Alright alright." he cooed, tracing a hand down his chest and across his abs.

As his hands trailed lower, so did his lips. Each suckle dove lower and lasted longer, Marco's body intoxicating him. Marco inhaled sharply as Jean began to massage his obvious erection though his shorts.

"Damn." he grunted, watching Jean kiss each inch of him.

Even though he was buzzed, he vaguely knew what he was doing when he asked Jean to walk him home. He was _especially _aware when he pushed Jean up against the wall and stuck his tongue in his mouth. But compared to then, his body was now completely aware and hypersensitive, each touch of Jean's fingertips sending pleasurable chills down his spine. He gasped when Marco expertly removed his pants with one hand and quickly put his hand back, palming his shaft. He bit his lip, bucking against his hand. He could feel Jean smirk against his skin just before he roughly took Marco's nipple in his mouth.

"Jean!" he moaned as Jean's hand entered his boxers cautiously, as if he wanted confirmation.

"Please." Marco breathed, inhaling deeply.

Jean kissed him sloppily then, pumping his hand up and down Marco's erection. He moaned against his lips, and Jean smiled.

_God, _he loved this boy.

Slowly he glided down Marco's glistening body, his lips joining his working hand. Agonizingly slow, he teased Marco's head, eliciting soft curse words from his mouth. Just as Jean was about to take him completely in his mouth Marco bucked, beating him to it. He struggled against the restraint, writhing in pleasure. Jean looked up at him with a mischievous gaze and lifted himself off the bed. Marco could hazily hear him fumbling around in the dark.

"Jean?" he asked breathily.

He returned then, his pants now discarded and forgotten. Jean forcibly placed Marco's leg's on his shoulders and he smiled seductively.

"Ready?"

Marco jumped as a cold liquid was rubbed onto his body, Jean sensually working his way from bottom to top.

"Couldn't you have warmed the lube up with your hands?" he hissed.

Jean kissed his freckled cheek and gently inserted two fingers into Marco, beginning to move. Marco whimpered as he writhed against his fingers, Jean surprising him when he captured his erection back in his mouth. "Ah!" Jean began to pump faster, Marco's moans fueling him.

"I-I'm-" he inhaled sharply. "I'm going to-" he bit his lip as he struggled against the shirt that still bound him. "J-Jean!" He thrust into Jean's mouth then, fully releasing his pent up pleasure.

Jean seductively licked his lip, meeting Marco's half-lidded, fiery gaze.

"U-untie me." he asked.

"No fair." Jean mocked, smirking.

"Untie me." Marco demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he lowered Marco's legs and began to tenderly remove the restraint, placing a soft kiss on his lips as he did so.

Marco blushed and sat up, Jean still looming above him. Jean placed a few more soft kisses across his cheeks.

"Um," Marco began, wrapping his arms around Jean's neck. He stared into his eyes with a determined gaze, his blush evident. "If you're done with my cheeks..." Jean raised an eyebrow. "Would you fuck me senseless?"

Jean forcefully kissed him after a moment, leaning him up against the head of the bed and spreading his legs. Their tongues swirled together passionately, Marco slowly ghosting his hand up and down his shaft. Jean moaned against his lips.

"Can I-?"

Marco nodded eagerly and smiled. Jean swiftly aligned himself at his entrance and kissed him tenderly, slowly entering him. Both cried out loudly and Marco dug his fingers into Jean's shoulders. Gradually he pulled away and pushed again, preparing Marco. But, he could feel his self-control slipping with each thrust.

"H-harder." Marco exhaled though the lump in his throat, and he readily complied.

He tilted his head back and rode out Jean's thrusts, moans constantly escaping his lips.

"Marco." Jean grunted, resting his feverish head on his shoulder as he pumped.

"You know right?"

"What?" he exhaled sharply.

"That I love you."

Marco licked his lip and smiled. "Mhmmm." he hummed.

"I'm about to come." he moaned into Marco's shoulder.

Marco could feel his release encroaching as well, so he desperately grabbed his own erection and began pumping to the rhythm of Jean's.

"God Damnit, Marco. That's _too _hot." he chuckled.

Suddenly Jean began to thrust harder than ever, each pushing him roughly against the backboard.

"Right there, Jean! Right-" he climaxed then, all over Jean's chest. "I'm so sorry!" he shouted, mortified. "I'm so-"

Jean moaned just as loud, releasing inside of him. He raised his head slowly and smirked. "Sorry. Now we're even."

Marco blushed a crimson red, one that Jean had become all too familiar with.

Slowly Jean pulled out and plopped down on his back beside him, sweat glistening on his body. He looked away embarrassed while silently gesturing for Marco to lay with him. Marco laughed and lie down upon him, arms crossed across his chest. He gazed up at him warmly. Jean sighed.

"Were you really _that _drunk?"

Marco laughed louder. "Jean, you only gave me three Corona's and a shot of vodka."

Jean awkwardly ran a hand through his disheveled hair, glancing away as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Then, Marco leaned forward and softly kissed first his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips.

"I love you too, you know."

"Don't say such sappy things!" Jean mumbled, flustered.

"You said it first!"

"Yeah well, that was in the heat of the moment and I was obviously distracted-"

"Jean."

He froze and reverted his gaze back to Marco, who's eyes flashed with concealed hurt before setting in a grim expression.

"I get it." he pouted and began to turn away

. Suddenly Jean kissed his forehead and tucked his mused head under his chin, beginning to lovingly rub his back. "No, you don't."

Marco smiled and brightened once again, nuzzling his nose further into Jean's neck.

After a few quiet minutes listening to Marco breathe, Jean cleared his throat.

"I do...love-"

"I know."


End file.
